


Things You Said (Ficlets II)

by PlatonicRabbit



Series: Ficlets and Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm apparently unable to write happy stuff this week, M/M, break ups, canon character death, prompted ficlets, though it may be just that the prompts in the set lend themselves to angst rather easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets based on Tumblr prompts in April 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Star

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from Wordssometimesfail/ Miniatures here on AO3:
> 
> I would looove to see you do 6 and 16 with Sabriel :P
> 
>  
> 
> **6\. Things you said under the stars and in the grass**  
>  16\. Things you said with no space between us

‘I remember the first stars’ Gabriel whispered one night. They were lying on the grassy hill covering the bunker’s door, staring up at the night sky, legs and arms and hair entangled in each other.

‘Were they bigger?’ Sam whispered back. He shuffled closer to Gabriel, until every inch of their bodies were pressed together, trying to steal some of the warmth that seemed to radiate off the angel like he were a supernova himself.

‘Some of them. They were hand-made, for the first few thousand years. Lucifer went overboard sometimes. He made a few stars bigger than some of the fair sized galaxies. Just to prove he could, I think.’

Sam snorted. That sounded right. He felt Gabriel’s hand swat his chest, not bothering to move too far from its resting place over Sam’s heart.

‘Mine were always smaller. But they were warm, and bright, and the right size to support life. Luci’s were almost always a bit unstable.

‘Michael’s were uniform. Kind of bland, after a while. Raphael’s were the same. Raph wasn’t too interested in the work. It showed.’

The night breeze whistled through dry grass, rustling the stalks pillowing Sam and Gabriel. The soft sound of waving grass and the distant song of crickets went uninterrupted, continuing for minutes before the reverie was broken again.

‘Who made that one?’ Sam asked abruptly, voice loud, startling in the soothing quiet the pair had settled into. He pointed to Alpha Centauri.

‘I did,’ Gabriel smiled up at the distant star.

Sam gazed at it, thoughtful. ‘What about the Sun?’

The archangel’s smile faded. ‘Group effort. The last group effort. It was the last thing the four of us did together, before… By that time, Dad had figured out how to have the Universe basically generate itself. None of us had personally ignited a star in eons. And suddenly He wanted us all, to light up this one, tiny, insignificant little thing. Just a baby star, really.  
I think He knew it was about to go to shit, in hindsight. It was a last hurrah to our life together as a family. Or maybe He just wanted us all to have a hand in giving His humans life.’

Sam hesitated. Gabriel sounded bitter, but… ‘Good memory?’ He asked softly.

He pretended not to feel the dampening spot where Gabriel’s face was pressed into his shoulder.

‘Yeah, Sampster. Good memory.’


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by a Nonny:
> 
>  
> 
> **Sabriel and 22?**
> 
>  
> 
> **22: Things you said after it was over**

‘I’m sorry,’ Sam whispered around the lump in his throat.

He traced the outlines on the floor with his eyes, one feather at a time, stubbornly refusing to allow them to blur. Refusing to look at the pale, lifeless face.

‘I couldn’t save you. But I’m going to save everyone else.’

As Sam left, he dropped a lighter on the half rotted floor. The Elysian Fields became a roaring inferno behind him.  
He didn’t look back.

 

‘So this is kind of pointless.’

He kicked the dry, dusty ground with the toe of one boot.

‘I mean, the door’s shut. This spot is no better connected to you than anywhere else in the world.’ He knelt, brushed long fingers against the hot cemetery dirt.

‘I really dropped the ball on you there, hey kiddo?’

The earth next to his hand was spotted with damp. He refused to acknowledge it.

‘You really came through. After I abandoned you and all. Ironic, isn’t it? A human having faith when I couldn’t. And turning out to be right.’

Gabriel stood. Turned and walked away. 

‘I’m sorry, Sam,’ he whispered before he took flight.

He didn’t look back at the Earth Sam had died to save for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry
> 
> Find me at platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com if you want to!


	3. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell asked:
> 
>  
> 
> **Hello lovely I'm going to Say Samifer and 19 XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **19\. Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were**  
>  (A/N: What do you mean happy when are they ever happy)

Not many things made it through the barrier separating the Cage from the rest of the Universe. But some were strong enough. Some things Lucifer was aware of.

The birth of Sam Winchester was one of them.

He screamed, when it happened, loud enough to rattle the Cage walls. Loud enough that the demons outside probably heard him, and wondered.

The screaming, and the thrashing and striking at his prison that accompanied it, had no material effect, of course. When Lucifer had exhausted himself, the Cage stood as sturdy as always. Eyes closed, face resting against the cold metallic floor, Lucifer began to sing. He didn’t stop for a long time.

 

Elsewhere, a human baby looked around his nursery, trying to find the source of the music only he could hear. When that failed, the infant lay still, and listened.

The next morning, when Mary came to get Sam up, surprised at how quiet he’d been, he gurgled and cooed at her.  
It almost sounded like singing.

As he grew up, sometimes, Sam Winchester could hear music in the back of his mind, in words he understood and didn’t all at once. On occasion, in quiet moments, he could be heard singing along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com if you want to!


	4. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Jumclia on tumblr:
> 
> **"Just saw the samifer ficlet. now … can I have 9. things you said when i was crying with Sabriel?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the prompt fill I posted as chapter 2 in this collection, set after Meta Fiction (except Gabriel stuck around with Cas in this version)

‘I don’t… Sam, there isn’t really anything I can say to excuse what I did,’ Gabriel looked down at his feet instead of at Sam.

‘You could start with “I’m sorry,”’ Sam glared at him, eyes bright and shiny with the tears that hunter and angel alike were doing their best to ignore.

Gabriel shoved his hands into his pockets. ‘I did what I did for a reason,’ he snapped back. ‘I wasn’t trying to hurt you, Sam.’

‘What do you call it, then?’ Sam snapped, more angry than disappointed now. ‘Did you think I’d never find out? Did you think I wouldn’t care that you-’

‘I thought you were dead.’

Sam’s jaw muscles flexed. ‘We haven’t exactly been laying low, the last few years.’

‘Well, I have! I was resurrected, and you’d gone and jumped into the fucking cage. What was I supposed to do, go back to being a Trickster? Go back to Heaven? I wanted to get away. Away from the planet where everything reminded me of you. So I left. And by the time I looked back, it had been years.’

‘So you couldn’t have come back, once you found out I was alive?’ Sam’s tone is hard as flint. Gabriel doesn’t dare look up and meet his eyes, though he’d hoped his explanation would have softened the man a little.

‘As I said, Sam. Years. By the time I knew you were alive… You’d moved on. You had a girlfriend and a fucking dog. You were happy. Without me.’

Sam closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them they were still shiny with unshed tears. ‘So you thought that meant I wouldn’t want to know you were alive?’

Gabriel’s face twitched. ‘I thought you could do without your old life popping back up and trying to drag you back, yes.’

They didn’t look at each other for a long few minutes, both men trying to get their emotions under control.

Finally, Sam looked up. The tears had finally spilled over. He met Gabriel’s eyes and the angel made an aborted movement towards his former lover.

‘You still should have told me,’ Sam said.

Gabriel nodded, once, jaw clenched. He turned and walked towards the motel door where Castiel was waiting.

Sam got in the Impala and Dean drove them away.

Gabriel looked back. Sam didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com if you want to!


	5. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This rounds off the mini-trilogy that also includes chapters 2 and 4 of this collection.
> 
> So here’s 12: Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **yes-ima-fluffy-unicorn asked:**   
>  **Nooooo that #9 sabriel ficlet was so good but too sad can you fix it please pretty please with #12 things you said when you thought i was asleep or #16 things you said with no space between us or both? <33**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Of course! I’ve already done 16 though :P  
> So here’s 12: Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep
> 
>  
> 
> It’s set right after Dean dies at the end of Season 9 because apparently I hate happiness.

‘I guess I messed up again, kiddo,’ it’s barely a whisper, but it’s Gabriel’s voice.

Sam doesn’t have the strength to deal with him, right now. He’s too angry, too drunk, too tired.  
So he fakes unconsciousness.

It’s easy enough to do. He’s finished off at least one bottle of hard liquor since he made it back to the bunker, although whether it was whisky or vodka isn’t quite making it through the haze clouding Sam’s mind. The aftertaste makes him think whisky. Which makes sense. Dean didn’t usually stock vodka if there was any other choice. And that thought sends Sam spiraling back down until he’s grabbing blindly for the bottle.

‘Hey, no, you’ve had enough of that, now,’ another hand, smaller than Sam’s, but stronger, wrestles the bottle away from him.

Sam mumbles a half coherent protest, but doesn’t have the strength to be angry at Gabriel. If Gabriel is even really here. Which he wouldn’t be. He’d be too busy celebrating with Castiel. What with their great victory over Metatron. Heaven must be having a big homecoming party. Maybe Dean’s up there enjoying it too.  
Sam sobs. He hears a sigh from somewhere over his shoulder.

‘Come on, Samshine. You can’t sleep here. You’re not twenty anymore.’

Sam feels himself being lifted, carried down the hall. Distantly he realizes how silly this must look, what with the height difference. He suppresses his giggle. He’s too dizzy to laugh anyway. He’d probably throw up on Gabriel’s shoulder.

Gabriel probably deserves somebody throwing up on his shoulder, actually.

Halfway to his room, Sam remembers he’s supposed to be faking sleep, and goes boneless in Gabriel’s arms. He catches the angel off-guard, and hears muffled cursing as he readjusts and continues.

‘Couldn’t stay at least a little bit awake til I got you into bed, could you, gigantor,’ Gabriel sounds annoyed, but in that fake tone that means he’s really just sad.

Sam’s heard that tone entirely too often.

Gabriel doesn’t have any trouble hauling Sam’s drunken ass around, not like Dean, and so he’s lowered gently onto the bed rather than dropped. Still, the change in elevation makes Sam black out for a few seconds.  
But then Gabriel sits on the edge of the bed, beside Sam, and runs a hand across his forehead. The building headache in Sam’s temples and neck vanishes, as do a dozen bruises and scrapes from the last few days.

Sam’s never hallucinated healing before.  
He was already pretty certain this was real. But that kind of confirmed it.

‘I’m sorry, Sam.’ Gabriel is still there, for some reason.  
‘We won. By the way. Everyone’s up there lounging around on their dumb little clouds again. Not that you’d care, right now.’ 

Gabriel’s hand is still resting on Sam’s face. It’s warm. Comforting. Sam almost leans into it, before he remembers that he and Gabriel don’t like each other anymore.

‘Seems like all I ever do is let you down, kid. Maybe it’d be better if I just went away and stayed gone, this time.’

Sam frowns at that, because, no, that’s not what he wants, and he can’t believe Gabriel still doesn’t get that.

‘I know, we had this discussion, but yeah, I really did think you wouldn’t want me back, when I found out you were alive. I thought I was doing the right thing. And again, staying away from you after Cas dragged me back in. But now Metatron had to throw his dad-damned spanner into the works, and Dean’s dead, and you still hate me. And you should. Useless as I am.’

If Gabriel had looking, a thin green slit would have been visible through Sam’s eyelashes at that.

‘So I guess I’ll just let you be. You can get back to your life. Without me. The one you deserve. Dad knows I’m the last guy you’d want around, in these circumstances’-

Sam is too drunk to sit up without losing his balance, but he tries anyway. Latches onto Gabriel into something that would be a hug if Sam had a little more hand-eye coordination right now.

‘I don’ hate you,’ he mumbles into the angel’s shoulder, before bursting into tears again.  
‘And I don’t want you to leave.’

Gabriel doesn’t react for a minute, until his arms come up to wrap around Sam almost on autopilot.

‘I guess I won’t, then,’ he whispers into Sam’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me or send me more prompts (if you want to) at platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com if you want to!


End file.
